Your Burning Temptations
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Riku and Sora have been going out for three months and Sora is still refusing to have sex with Riku, so Riku turns to Axel and almosts ruins the best thing that has ever happened to him. Graphic Yaoi/Lemon, Swearing. RikuSo AkuRiku


Your Burning Temptations

Sora wasn't even sure how it happened that his neighbor seemed to be able to unlock his front door with a key that wasn't even made for his house. At first he had been terrified to find a strange silver haired teenager standing in his hallway with a rather confused look etched across his face.

"_Who the hell are you?" he had screamed and armed himself with the TV remote, the silverette quickly apologized waving his key in front of him as if to protect himself._

"_I'm sorry, I think…yeah…I entered the wrong house," the boy muttered as his cheeks flushed red slightly and Sora raised had raised his eyebrows high on his forehead._

"_Is that even possible?" Sora murmured and blushed slightly as he saw the sparkling green eyes underneath the long silver fringe that hid half of the boy's face._

"_Well I don't understand it either," the silverette chuckled slightly and stared at his key in confusion._

It turned out that the owner of both Sora and Riku's houses had made identical keys so that it would be easier to replace them if they ever lost the keys, _how _this worked, Sora had no idea. He had, at first, been annoyed that he had less security than he thought he had within his own home, but that was before he got to know Riku and how beautiful the teenager's personality really was. Riku had the appearance of somebody that would be extremely quiet, but Sora found that once he and Riku got to know one another, Riku broke out of his shell a little more each day and became very talkative. It had eventually come to the point where Riku had asked Sora out on several dates after they had been friends for a few months. Least to say that Sora adored the silverette with everything he had and hated being apart from him.

"Continue to daydream like that Sora and you'll get stuck in your daydreams," Sora blinked a few times as Riku's white arm warmer clothes hand waved in front of his face and he blushed deeply.

"Sorry," he giggled and crossed his legs on the brown sofa that sat in his front room.

"What were you thinking about?" Riku asked and he lifted his arm on the back of the sofa and leaned his face into his hand, his eyes trained on Sora's adorable face.

"Nothing!" Sora panicked and covered his face with his hands as he blushed again; annoyed he was acting like such a female and shivered as he heard Riku laugh deeply at his overreaction.

"You were thinking about me weren't you?" Riku smirked as Sora let out a small whimper and he pulled the brunette towards him as he spread himself out on the sofa, spreading his legs so Sora could lay in between them, his spiky brown hair being squashed as Sora quickly cuddled into Riku's chest.

"No," Sora bit his bottom lip to hold back his smile as he felt Riku kiss the top of his head, his hand reaching out and grabbing Riku's, slipping his fingers into the silverette's.

Though they had officially been dating for only three months, Sora had _already _fallen in love with Riku before their third date had even happened and he was afraid to tell Riku in case he didn't feel the same. In the past when Sora had admitted his true feeling to his ex-boyfriend Cloud, the blonde had freaked out and broke up with him saying that he just wasn't ready for something serious when they were still only in high school.

But he was now eighteen years old and living by himself, surely they were old enough to allow the feelings of love to enter their relationship without it scaring each other?

Sora frowned as he stared at their entwined hands and sighed quietly, he just didn't want to ruin anything between them.

"Stop it Sora!" Riku grinned as he flicked the brunette's forehead and Sora flinched before he looked up at his boyfriend, who he had always thought would make the perfect model, his features were just so overly beautiful that he couldn't figure out how Riku had escaped the model searchers.

"I daydream Riku, it's not my fault!" Sora pouted as he got up onto his knees and placed his hands in his lap whilst Riku still stayed in a laying down position.

"I bet you wish you could live in your own world huh?" Riku leaned forwards and cupped the sides of Sora's face, smirking slightly at he heard the boy gasp and kissed him gently.

Sora smiled as he kissed him back, his small hands reaching around the boy's neck and tangling his fingers in Riku's long, thick silver hair. He _adored _Riku's kisses, they made him feel lighter than air most of the time and he sometimes felt guilty because he was a less experienced kisser. The only thing that was more frustrating than not being as experienced as his boyfriend, was the fact that Riku's lips seemed to have magical powers that made his body burn with heat every single time they connected to his.

"Mmh," Sora purred as Riku slowly pulled away from him, his long fingers stroking the brunette's soft pale skin as he did so.

"Then again, if you lived in your daydream, you wouldn't get kisses from me and I wouldn't allow that," Riku smirked as he noticed the shade of red return to his boyfriend's face.

"At least I could get away from blushing all of the damn time!" Sora whimpered as he moved Riku's hands from his face and replaced them with his own cold ones, trying to cool his face down.

"Jeeze,"

* * *

><p>Riku stared at the juices on his hand, sighing heavily before his gaze then drifted to his slowly softening cock. He hated that he had been reduced back to what he did when he was a mere fourteen year old, masturbating when he had a perfectly good boyfriend he could so easily screw with such immense passion. That is, however, if his boyfriend was the scared virgin that he was.<p>

He was sick and tired of waiting for Sora to be reading, they had been dating for _months_ and he knew that most of his friends had had sex with their own partners on the third night they had been dating, so why should he have to wait for months if they didn't?

He wiped his hand with the bathroom towel as he zipped up his trousers with the other before he exited his bathroom, stepping backwards again in shock as he nearly walked straight into a shirtless Axel.

"Fucking hell Axel, learn to wear clothes!" Riku sighed at his roommate as he slithered passed him, jumping as Axel's hand curved tightly around his wrist.

"Learn to soundproof the bathroom before you jerk off," Axel winked and snickered as Riku's face reddened dramatically, "little Sora not giving Ri-Ri what he needs?" Axel could be extremely patronizing sometimes and Riku had to wonder why he still classed Axel as his best friend.

"Like you've never done it," Riku snorted as Axel's smirk grew wider and he noticed that Axel's grip got tighter, "you want something?" he asked with a sigh as he nodded towards his entrapment.

"Mmmh," Axel bit his lip as he observed Riku in a less than subtle way and Riku's eyebrows shot up on his forehead as he found himself allowing Axel to pull him closer, their lips meeting in a heated frenzy that blew Riku's mind completely, his legs coming up and managing to wrap around Axel's thin waist as Axel's hands slipped into the back of his jeans, that were slowly tightening by the second.

"_Aku_," Riku purred as he licked his lips, his head falling backwards and to the left as his neck was attacked by wet kisses, his best friend's tongue slipped out and lapped certain areas of his neck that made the tall silverette groan with such intensity that he thought he was going to collapse.

"_Ri-Ri_," Riku bit down hard on Axel's lip as his obnoxious nickname entered his ears and he gripped tightly onto the red head as Axel pushed him backwards so they fell over the back of the sofa so that they were now laying on it.

Riku hissed as Axel's hand groped him through his jeans and he arched his back, wanting to be taken so badly after being starved of what he should rightfully have been getting from Sora. _Sora_ Riku shivered at the thought of the boy and pushed him quickly to the back of his head, he just wanted one free night to get what he wanted, not to be rejected by Sora because he was too afraid.

"Shit!" Riku cursed as his jeans and boxers were quickly pulled down his legs, his erection bobbing slightly as Axel moved him on the sofa so that they were more comfortable, "eager?" he smirked as Axel snorted at his reaction, the red head ran his tongue over his bottom lip before sexually biting down on it, moaning loudly as Riku responded by rolling his hips upwards to greet his.

"C'mon Ri-Ri," Axel purred and he bit around the shell of Riku's ear, rolling his hips to meet Riku's, "undress me," he smirked as Riku shot him a glare but proceeded to unzip Axel's boxers, moaning as he cupped the red head harshly.

"C'mon Aku," Riku mocked as he caught Axel's lips with his, "strip for me," he arched his back as Axel's fingers stroked his lower back, his wet lips placing hot kisses all over his chest as the sound of jeans and boxers falling to the floor entered Riku's ears.

"_Ah_," Riku panted as he felt Axel entering him, spreading him deliciously inside and he bit down hard on his lip, beads of blood bubbling under his teeth.

Axel began to rock their bodies together; his strong hands placed either side of Riku's head as his hips began to slam into Riku's, a long line of curses rolling off of his tongue.

Riku pulled Axel down so that he could kiss him, moaning loudly into the kiss as Axel sped up, sweat forming on his forehead as he began to move with Axel.

"Riku…" Riku flinched as his name was used, Axel's voice wasn't like that, there's no way Axel could sound like that during sex. He pulled away from Axel who had obviously no idea that they were being watched and his heart skipped several beats as he saw Sora standing in the door way of his house, key in hand with tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

"Sora!" Riku yelled and Axel panted before looking over his shoulder, frowning as he was instantly greeted with a devastated looking boy.

"Sora, I can explain!" Riku shouted pathetically as he pushed Axel away and out of him and pulled his jeans up, his erection now dying.

"You're such a _jackass_," Sora whispered before he turned and broke out into a run towards his own home, trying to gain speed, as he knew Riku would catch up with him otherwise.

"Sora please!" Riku cried as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Sora's wrist tightly, "I'm so sorry, please," he apologized whilst he searched Sora's crestfallen expression.

"Get off of me!" Sora screamed and yanked his arm away from him, backing away a little and they stood silently, staring at one another, only one of them in tears.

"I…" Riku stopped as Sora gritted his teeth and glared at him darkly, an expression that looked foreign on his usually cheerful expression.

"I came to your house to tell you that I'm in love with you," Sora said calmly and Riku's heart couldn't help but flutter slightly, "but you've blown it, just…" Riku watched more tears flow from his eyes and he reached out to wipe them but his hand was slapped away angrily, "just fuck off!" Sora yelled before turning and entering his home. Leaving Riku to stare after him in agony.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry man," Axel murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck, "you never said you had a boyfriend," he added and Riku growled slightly as he looked up at the red head who flinched at Riku's growing 'anger aura'.<p>

"I just…I just wanted sex," Riku groaned and ran his fingers through his thick hair, "I blew my fucking relationship so that I could have _one night _of sex," he laughed sarcastically as he felt tears burning in his eyes, "what kind of man does that make me?" he looked up at Axel who just rolled his eyes and clamped a hand down on Riku's shoulder, rubbing it friendly.

"It's been a week, he may have cooled off by now," Axel explained with a hopeful tone, "go and explain…I mean…. it might not help but it's worth a shot right?" he shrugged and Riku nodded with a loud sigh.

Sora cupped his hot cup of chocolate as he sat wrapped up in his thick blue blanket watching a random TV programme, but his mind was still on the silverette, how his head had been thrown backwards in pleasure, crying out his best friends name over and over again as the red head plowed into him hungry for the strong sensation of a climax.

Sora knew he had kept Riku waiting when it came to sex, but he was so scared that he wouldn't be good enough, that he would do or say something wrong or that he wouldn't be able to cum, that he just discarded the thought of ever being intimate with him.

_It's my fault _Sora whimpered as he stared sadly into the brown water in his cup, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Sora!" Sora nearly dropped his cup in shock at the sound of Riku's voice entering his house and he cursed the owner of the houses for being so ridiculous in creating identical keys.

"Get out of my house," Sora replied firmly as he placed the cup down and stood up, blanket still wrapped around his body.

"No," Riku shook his head and grabbed Sora's hands in his, causing the blanket to fall to the floor, "I'm so sorry for what I did, Sora!" he cried and Sora just scowled at him.

"Whatever," he muttered as he tried to avoid looking into Riku's eyes.

"I ruined our relationship just because I wanted to have sex, I thought you didn't want me in that way, I'm not blaming you Sora, but I just…I just thought that you wouldn't want me, you kept on saying you were frightened!" Riku knew he wasn't making any sense, "I was scared too," he admitted and moved a little closer to Sora when the brunette quickly looked up at him.

"You still had sex with another man!" Sora cried and flew his hands over his face to hide his tears, pushing against Riku as the silverette wrapped his strong arms around him, "g-get off of me!" he sobbed but Riku ignored him, knowing that Sora would only listen if he was direct and so pulled his lover's face harshly towards him and captured his lips sweetly before he could protest anymore.

"Riku," Sora whined as he tired to pull his lips away, but Riku quickly caught them again, causing Sora's heart to ache, he missed the silverette so much.

"Please, I'm so sorry," Riku whispered in between his own kisses, "I will never," kiss, "do it again," kiss, "I," kiss, "love you too much," he kissed Sora deeply whose eyes were now wide after processing what Riku had just said and he knew he shouldn't be forgiving Riku…but that didn't mean they had to break up.

"I love you too," Sora managed to get in and gasped as Riku pulled him towards his body and held him tightly as their tongues danced with each other's, their hands beginning to wander on the other's body.

"I-I," Sora stuttered as he managed to escape Riku's lips, a heavy blush on his cheeks, "make love to me," Sora blushed even darker as he knew how cheesy he sounded just then, but he wanted to prove that he would be better than any other man that may cross their way, that nobody would love him as much as Sora did.

"Don't do this because you think you have to because I…" Riku cringed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Forget what happened," Sora replied and hugged Riku's neck, "forget it and make love to me," he repeated, feeling a lot more confident as he felt Riku's hands cup his backside, picking the brunette up and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"I love you Sora," Riku sighed as he finally felt a smile appearing on his lips, feeling like a dickhead for cheating on such a guy, "I'm sorry," he said again and winced as Sora flicked his nose.

"The more you talk about it, the more I think about it," he explained simply before crashing hips onto Riku's, giggling at the loud moan that erupted from his lover and squealed as he was slammed against the wall, tightening his legs around Riku's waist so that he didn't fall.

"You can't behave like that!" Riku chuckled and placed his lips on the side of Sora's neck, kissing him tenderly, "thought you were a virgin," he grinned as Sora's moan vibrated against his lips.

"Riku…" his name sounded so beautiful coming from Sora's lips and he wanted to squeeze him to death as his heart continued to beat out of control as he removed both is own and Sora's shirt.

Sora smiled warmly as Riku continued to kiss his neck, a personal fetish of his and he ran his shaking hands down Riku's back and stroked his pale skin softly.

_He's so nervous _Riku found it adorable that Sora was trying to seduce him in small ways and was surprised at how the innocence of Sora's actions was turning him on in such drastic ways and he found it difficult to control himself as Sora continued to mewl into his ear.

"S-Sora," Riku groaned as his nails dug into the wall they were up against and moved his lips away from Sora's neck so that he could focus on removing their remaining clothes, placing passionate kisses on Sora's lips each time an item of clothing was removed as if they were in a romantic film.

"Wha!" Sora shrieked as he looked down to see his naked body and blushed deeply, pulling Riku up against him before the silverette could even glance and whimpered as Riku chuckled at his shy behaviour.

"You're body's awesome," Riku reassured him and placed a tender kiss behind his ear, "really sexy," he growled and bit down on Sora's earlobe as his fingers prodded at Sora's entrance, ready to prepare the younger.

"Nah-Riku!" Sora screamed as Riku inserted two long fingers inside of him, scissoring them around whilst he managed to catch Sora's lips once more with his, nearly becoming so distracted by it that he almost forgot to keep his fingers moving.

"Are you okay?" Riku's voice was deep and seductive, turning Sora on and he felt his crotch twitch.

"Y-yeah," Sora smiled the best he could through the ripples of pleasure that were still bolting through his small body and he pouted over dramatically when Riku removed his fingers.

"I want you to take a big breath and hold it until I'm in completely," Riku instructed him calmly and Sora nodded nervously as he suddenly gasped loudly and took a deep breath.

Riku slowly entered him and hissed as how tight he was, stopping a second to take in how good it felt, Sora's warmth clamping down on his erection could only be described as something people liked to call 'heaven'.

"Riku," Sora moaned as he allowed himself to breathe again, letting Riku know he wasn't in any pain and a slow rhythm built up between the two of them, sweet words exchanging in the air as they embraced one another.

Sora whined as his stomach began to burn quiet early as Riku's pace got rougher, he could hear the scraping on the wall where Riku was dragging his nails and this made him moan even more as his damp brown hair fell into his eyes and he moved his hips with Riku's. He gasped loudly and shook violently as he dug his nails into Riku's shoulders, climaxing hard and spilling onto Riku's toned stomach, still panting as Riku continued to move inside of him. Riku dove downwards and kissed him some more, enjoying the delicious feeling of Sora's muscles clamping down on his hardened length and he suddenly threw his head back, calling out Sora's name as he released inside the small brunette, who squirmed at the feeling.

Their eyes finally met after Riku carefully carried a worn out Sora to the sofa and held him tightly in his arms, his hand reaching up and brushing Sora's hair from his face and kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Sora," Riku smiled as Sora's small hands rested on his chest and Sora clambered onto his lap as he grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around them.

"I love you too Riku," Sora replied with a yawn and shut his eyes, "but never be a cheat again,"

* * *

><p><strong><span>EDIT: <span>Somebody pointed out that Axel asks whether or not Riku is getting any from Sora and then afterwards says he didn't know he had a boyfriend. I know that I didn't explain it in the story...which I probably should have actually xD but Axel is joking around because Riku and Sora spend too much time together and he's playing about with Riku :) Hope that clears things up :D**

**Okie Dokie, I have a hae a burning passion for AkuRiku xD and I couldn't really help it. But this was also a request from StillDollDemon over on Deviantart and I couldn't upload it on there for obvious reasons, I hope you like it! and please review :)**


End file.
